The Assassin
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: It is quite typical for the hero to fall in love with a fair maiden, together they overcome the evil villain.  But what if the maiden was ignored?  What if the hero fell in love with the killer?  So here is my twisted tale of the assassin and the Avatar
1. Preface

**I've done it again. Here I am writing yet another story. Couldn't help it. This idea got onto my brain yesterday night, and it's been stuck with me ever since. I've been searching fanfiction for any recent Kataang stories, and they are becoming more rare by the second as Zutara takes over the Internet. A shame isn't it? Well, here is my contribution to the Kataangers. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I have a feeling that it may be a hit… Not for my writing, but for the idea. I haven't seen a story like this one before.**

**Katara is now 19. Aang is 15, and yes, that is a 4 year gap. Seriously, do not give me any bad talk about that. My parents have a 11 year age difference between them, and most married couples that I see are around 4 years apart. Aang is the freaking Avatar, he dies young, according to the show.**

**This is taking place in the beginning of season 3, right after Aang wakes up from being shot down by Azula. Please give this a try… I'm sure you won't regret it.**

**WARNING: This is only short because it is a preface. The rest of the chapters will be 3,000 words and above.**

**Preface**

"Did you come alone?"

A small nod was the only answer in return.

"I've heard that you are good at what you do, and more importantly, get the job done quickly." The raspy voice concluded.

Cold, blue sapphire eyes flashed with a fierce spark of recognition.

"You are rather expensive," he paused, feeling the heavy weight of the gold in his pocket. "You are worth the price."

An invisible smirk displayed on the lips of the killer.

"I have a important job for you… You must not tell anyone about this… Am I clear?" He gave off a menacing look, making his scarred eye twitch.

Not a movement, or sound was made in response.

"The Avatar is alive."

Sapphire eyes widen in surprise.

"Find him… and kill him."

A visible malignant smile was the only answer.


	2. Blood

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised, you guys all took a liking to the preface. Hmm… Let's hope I don't disappoint you with chapter one… ;) Any questions? Feel free to ask.**

**Chapter 1.**

The day was entering the twilight zone; the sun was far down in the sky, ready to rest from its daily duties. The tip of the near full moon was eagerly pointing over the tops of the mountains, ready to start its nightshift. A few small planets and stars faintly dotted the sky, hardly able to be seen considering the amount of light still being displayed from the sun's fading warm rays.

In a small fire nation town, people roamed the streets, trading goods and such. A few children chased each other, zigzagging through the various wagons and pedestrians. Occasionally the slight whimpering sounds of a beggar might fill one's ears, depending upon how quiet it was.

Unbeknownst to the townspeople, an impersonator was within their midst. To them it seemed like a normal girl. Nothing unusual about her, except for her crisp blue eyes, although must shrug it off. Her hair was neatly up on her head, in the typical Fire Nation topknot. Warm brown wavy locks of hair cascaded down her back, showing off the thick volume of hair the girl had. Her skin was a few shades darker then the rest, most thought of it as a sign that she worked long hours in the sunlight. Not many thought of it having to do something with her ethnicity.

She wore a dark red cloth of a shirt, wrapping around her chest, just a little under and over her breasts. The material tied up around her neck, allowing her maximum flexibility. It failed to cover her midriff, exposing her bare stomach to everyone. Many women of her age wore clothing like this, especially if they were well muscled with slender forms.

She had medium length skirt, a brighter, ruby red color. Followed by it were slightly darker red leggings that went just below her knee. Her feet where in thin sandals, something that let her feel more connected with the earth, allowing her to be more aware of her surroundings.

They were so busied and focused on what they were doing, that they failed to notice her unusual traits. She graced by them with elegance that most do not have. Her eyes watched the world around her, carefully, cunningly. Her ears picked up every sound, every whisper. Not a movement could go buy without her knowing about it. An all-knowing smirk was glued to her soft pink lips; somehow, it gave off an intimidating aurora about her. Usually they were to distracted by her raw beauty to take note of these fine little details.

She had a destination that she needed to go. She had a job that needed to be done. The thing is, she was almost completely alone on this one. She couldn't use any of her sources. The person whom she was seeking wasn't even supposed to still exist. But somehow, he managed to elude his enemies and escape. Somehow, the Avatar was still alive. It was her job to find him, and kill him.

She was confident that once she did find him, it wouldn't be too hard to end him. He was only 15, just a boy. Actually, her mind couldn't even wrap around the possibility of him being a threat to the Fire Nation. He ran away for a hundred years, and suddenly he comes back expecting to become the Messiah for the fallen world. Well, not to burst his bubble, but things don't always come out in sunshine and rainbows. She knew one thing. The Avatar was a coward. He was young, and immature. If anything, this mission should be a piece of cake, easy money. Of course, that's what they've all said. Somehow, after facing him, they never returned. Maybe they were wrong on their thinking's of him, but this girl was pretty confident of them.

She not knows much of the Avatar, but she will learn. She will find him, and she will end him. She already gathered as much information as she could find about him, but sadly it wasn't much. There was a old outdated wanted poster of the boy, and a few quotes from well-known travelers who have met him, or seen him in action. All of this information wasn't all that reliable. All wanted posters are over dramatic, and all quotes and personal encounters cannot always be believed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" A mob of kids chanted, over and over. Pumping their fists excitedly into the air, each time their cries became more and more heated, as they huddled close to get a closer view of what seemed to be a fight.

Normally she would shrug things like these off, but when she caught sight of what appeared to be a headband on one the boys, her curiosity piped. She knew this school, and above all, she knew their strict rules, especially the one about no head coverings on campus. Obviously this kid had a good reason to be allowed to wear a headband, but that was not the only thing that caught her attention. He also wore a long-sleeved shirt that covered most of the top of his hands, and big boots on each foot that hid under long thick pants. Clothing like this was not just unusual, it was foolish.

The Fire Nation was known for having savagely hot days, all year round. The people here were used to days that soared above ungodly temperatures, and only rarely was the nation having a 'nice' day. Everyone wore the least amount of clothing as possible. No one in their right mind would ever, ever wear such dreaded clothes as this kid did. He was not wearing these clothes on a simple act of choice, but because he had to. This boy was hiding something, something big.

She halted her actions to observe him more fully. She couldn't clearly see his body build under the thick mass of clothing that he wore, but she could at least tell that he was leaning more on the lightweight side. He obviously bended some element, which would reason for him not sweating at the least, which any normal person would be drenched if wearing his clothes in this weather, nonetheless be in the middle of a fight.

He moved precisely, listening and weighting for his opponent to strike first, using his opponent's energy against him. He writhed and jumped gracefully out of any incoming attacks- to gracefully. He landed each jump or flip as light as a feather, as if he was floating on the air currents. Not only that, but he just managed to defeat a firebending kid without making any attacks at all. Well, that wasn't saying much considering the one who was firebending was obviously nowhere near mastering it. But that was beside the point. Whoever this kid was, he was hiding something. He had too much experience to be any Fire Nation kid.

Somewhere, deep down inside of her, she felt as if he was the one she was looking for. She normally followed her gut instinct, but this was not the time, nor place to question the kid. She felt great disbelief to the matter as well. Wouldn't the Avatar be in better hiding than disguised as a schoolboy? Then that is where the immaturity kicks in. She knew hardly much of this Avatar person, she could defiantly not tell what his actions would be. But she will find out. Starting with spying on this intriguing kid with the headband.

She watched him with eyes of a hawk while he slumped away, clearly upset about something. Probably because he just got blamed for a fight he didn't cause, or maybe because he had to bring his parents into the matter. She wasn't sure which. Incautiously, she moved a foot towards his direction, her eyes not leaving her new prey. Almost robotically, she could see his body tense up as soon as her foot touched the raw earth below her. A coincidence? Doubt it. He somehow knew about her presence, although he never saw her.

To test out her method, she walked towards him, acting as if she was 'stalking' him. Really, she was just faking it, trying to make it seem obvious if he really could sense her presence. His body became very tense now, and she could see his legs widen just a hair, as if he was trying to get more intone with the earth by digging his feet in it's surface. These thoughts led her to believe he must have some earthbending experience, but earthbending doesn't explain how the temperature isn't affecting him.

"Hello?"

Her thought train stopped.

He spoke with a nerve of confidence, yet held an air of nervousness. He was now facing her, staring at her with the same expression she was giving him, scanning her over, sizing her up. His voice sounded young, but one could easily tell it was being messed with by puberty. He had stormy gray eyes, and short dark brown hair. It was a stark contrast next to his pale cream skin.

"Who are you?" He asked, impatience seeping through him.

She smiled malignantly.

And she was gone.

The boy frowned, shrugged, and walked away, thinking of it as just a weird imagination.

She had a way of disappearing, but this made it even easier, since, well all she had to do was slip behind a building. In her job, analyzing your surroundings and using the area around you to it's best advantage was a lifesaver. Whenever in a sticky situation, don't chance it on your reputation just leave. Come back when the odds are on you, not your opponent. Go home with a successful, bloody victory.

Blood was something she saw everyday in her life. All starting with the death of her mother, then it was a horrid thing; to watch her own mothers blood seep out of her burn marks, to watch, as she was mercilessly beat by the firebender. Her mother wasn't the only one who died that day. The South Pole's last waterbender lost her spirit that day. It was the day she promised revenge on the sick person who ruthlessly murdered her mother. It was the day a little girl grew up to realized life wasn't full of lollipops and rainbows.

She ran away when she was sixteen. She mastered her element, and she was more than ready to face her vengeance. She waterbended with such ferocity that it left everyone who watched stunned to silence. She invented some of her own waterbending styles. As she traveled the fire nation, searching for the man who slayed her mother, she met another waterbender named Hama. Together the two shared techniques, including bloodbending. Blood was something she had come relatively familiar to, so she gave it a try. That was what made her such a successful assassin. She had the ability to kill without laying a finger on the person. She was so powerful that she did not need the full moon to guide her in the deadly power. Hama eventually died of an earlier age than expected.

All of these flashbacks reminded her of her brother. His abandoned expression on his face still haunts her to this day. When she left her tribe, she hurt him to such a extent that later she heard that he to left the tribe on a hunting conquest, and never returned. Of course she felt somewhat saddened on the prospect of her brother's death, but she knew it happened for the better. He would only live in shame of what his sister is, and now he could at least rest peacefully. One thing that she missed most about him was he called her by her name. Katara. Hardly anyone knew her name, she can't trust anyone with it, and so she just remains nameless to her peers.

She must not let her thoughts waver from place to place. She had a mission to do. She needed to find the Avatar, and needed to know as much about him as possible. It seemed like a useless wild goose chase to her, but if someone gave her gold, and as much gold as she would receive from this job, she was all for it.

All she knew of the Avatar were the Legends her Gran Gran and mother used to tell her. She knew he was a masterful and wise person, the most powerful one of all, master of all the elements. But, this Avatar is only a boy. A he only mastered two element, air and water, and has little to no experience of fire, and is still in the intermediate levels of earth. He was immature and had a knack for running away when things turned sticky. Really, he shouldn't be that hard to take down. Azula conquered him by attacking from behind while he was suspended in the air. Knowing this fact made this job all the easier.

Now she just had one place to go, and one more thing left to do. She needed to go to her fellow 'friends' and leak some information out of them. All she needed to do was wait for nightfall, when the bar was at its busiest time of day. Everyday, the same people meet, and everyday the same trading of information passes by.

Several hours it took for the sun to go down, and when it did, Katara was more than ready. She was dressed in her usual clothes, the clothes of a killer. She wore a black hooded cape that draped loosely over her body, casting a dark shadow to her face. Black loose pants adorned her legs, and dainty looking black flats that laced up around her ankles were on her feet. Black gloves covered her hands, and snaked their way up to her elbows, disappearing just a bit under the sleeve of the cape. Underneath her cape was a simple black shirt, followed closely by a black fabric that covered the lower half of her face. The only part of her body that was exposed was her bright blue eyes. All of this, including the color, helped her with her jobs. The black allowed her to blend in well in the night, and the loose cloth gave her maximum flexibility. No one could see what she actually looked like. The clothes concealed her real identity.

Her shack of a 'house' was just down the street from the bar she visited almost nightly. It was a hooky kind of place, a shack just like her little makeshift home. It had moldy wooden tables and chairs, a Pai Sho table in the background, a few poker games scattered about here and there, and finally, the bar. It served all kinds of drinks, ranging from fruit smoothies to the most rare types of beers. Katara never drank. She could not afford the vulnerability of ever being drunk, so she avoided the liquid as much as possible.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Jun smiled mischievously as she scooted her chair back to give Katara room to sit down next to her.

"Hey! Nice to see ya again.. What brings ye around here?" A burly man said, he was a bounty hunter for pirates. He said pirates fascinate him, so he decided to work for them.

"I got myself another job." She replied, simply. She pulled out her chair that was right next to Jun, and stuffed herself in the large group of bounty hunters and assassins.

'Ahhs' came from most of the people around the table, they all knew what a job meant, and they all knew what she came here for. She needed information.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" Jun added in, sarcasm seeping through the edges of her voice.

"Tell me, Jun, what do you know of the Avatar?"

The whole table when into dead silence.

"Don't tell me… This is your craziest job yet!" Someone across the table spluttered out, half drunk to.

"Well my masked friend, I was once on the hunt for him. Back before the North Pole invasion, Prince pouty, AKA Prince Zuko, sent me after the Avatar. That kid bested the Prince pretty bad. It was sad. Royalty these days, eh? I failed to get him, and I was to lazy to go and continue after him." Jun said after chugging down another cup of beer. One thing Katara admired about Jun was she could down all the beer she wanted, but never get affected by it.

"Wow, thanks for the thrilling details." I sighed, she gave me no more information than I already knew.

"Anytime." She smirked while her hand reached into the pocket of her clothing. "Here, this is some necklace I used to track him, led me straight to his traveling body, some water tribe guy, appeared to be around mid twenties." Jun slapped the small necklace down on the table, in front of Katara.

Katara stared at it like it was some venomous rat viper. That was her mother's betrothal necklace. Her mom passed it down to her, and before she left, she gave it to Sokka. The only person who would ever have the necklace would be her brother, and that means her brother is traveling with the Avatar! That surely can't be!

Numbly, she grabbed the necklace, and slowly brought it up to her eyes. Her fingers pressed against the delicate carving of the water tribe symbol. This necklace was her world when she was younger; her whole heart depended upon the necklace to keep moving. It was the last thing of her mothers that she had, and she treasured it with all of her heart. She gave it to Sokka with no hope of ever seeing it again. Somehow, by a twist of fate, it was back in her possession again.

So far this whole Avatar mission was turning out to be worth more than she thought it would be. Maybe the Avatar thing wasn't just a big hoax after all.


	3. Meeting The Past

**Ready for the next chapter? I thought so. Sorry for the delay, but I'm going through a hard time right now. But thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy despite was going on, and they inspire me to write more for you guys! Well anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2.**

It was taunting her.

Everywhere she turned, it was there, sharp in her thoughts, burning a hole through her mind. It was blue, reminding her of her past, her ethnicity. Most of all, it was beautiful, just like the one who used to wear it. Her mother. Just thinking the word sent a jolt down her spine.

Her mother was a kind, gentle, lovely person. Her mother was brave, if she was asked several years ago, she would of of said that her mother was her hero. But now, now no one is her hero, she is to far from being good, her innocence to never be saved. Instead of playing in snowball wars with her brother Sokka, she was walking along an area full of caves, caves carved by ancient lava flows. Completely alone.

It was dark, very dark. The stars were just starting to shine through the darkening sky; the moon was slowly reaching its maximum brightness, eventually giving off enough light to see. Katara was well adjusted to dark places, dark areas, and especially dark times. Only, on this night, Katara didn't expect to find a light at the end of her dark path.

Sure enough, there was yet another cave. It was none to different than the others except for the fact a light glow was coming from the mouth of it. Faintly, the soft nightly breeze was carrying soft tunes of fun energized music. It seemed happy, unsettling her dark mood. Another noise was added to the breeze, only this time; it was soft giggling laughter, coming from what sounded like a party, in a cave. _Someone's having a cave party? How odd. _Katara mused, a slight smirk on her face. It was at that moment, she decided to crash their party. Yes, nothing like an elite assassin joining in on some teenage, hormone crazed, party.

As Katara neared the entrance, a brief wave of applause filtered out of the cave. Probably from a dance, or song of some sort. One thing kept bugging on her mind as she walked closer to the cave, _wasn't dancing illegal among the people of the Fire Nation? _ Katara was quite sure that maybe a cave party might be within that rule of illegality. But who was she to judge? She defied the law of all the nations, -except for the Fire Nation-, slaughtering innocent, and guilty people.

Everyone grew incredibly still when her silhouette lined the entrance of the cave. The music ended abruptly, dancers froze on spot, some falling over from pausing in an unbalancing angle. A few kids choked on their drink. Everyone looked the same. They were all in different hues of red, the majority of them still in their school uniform. Only, one kid stood out. He was taller than some, and shorter than many. He was skinny, looked like the kind of person that would be rather lanky once he grew some more. Then, she noticed what made him completely different than all the other kids in the party. He had stormy grey eyes and wore a headband, tied very tightly and securely around his head, obviously. It was a headband after all. This was about the time when she came to the realization that he was the exact same kid from earlier that day. He was the rebel kid at that school.

The kid stood in front of her now, but not up close. He looked slightly awestruck, but was mostly staring at her with a questioning glance. He was about her same height, as they were able to look eye to eye. For his gender, and the looks of his age, that wasn't very tall.

"Umm… Excuse me… But, do I know you?" His voice broke the silence in the cave. He did look relieved though, since he was looking at a girl, not the headmaster of the school.

"No, not really. I was just out for a walk, and, well, saw light and heard some music coming from this cave. I was just curious about what was going on in here." Katara replied she spoke clearly, not muffling a word, not missing a pause between the comma, and period. There was another thing Aang noticed her voice was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, well… You could join the party if you want?" He sounded hesitant to invite the stranger, but she was just a girl, how harmful could she be? _Says the 15 year old who is the most powerful person in the world, who's Sifu happens to be a 13-year-old girl that is the most powerful earthbender in the world. _ Aang thought to himself, a small, sarcastic small on his lips.

Katara bit back a rude response. Obviously she would want to join the party, why else would she come here? "That would be nice, thank you." She faked a pleased smile, prepping herself to spend the next few hours acting rather giddy.

"Great!" The boy said cheerfully, his eyes sparkling once more. His one word response seemed to trigger everyone to go back to what they were doing before Katara interrupted the party. They danced, the songs started up, and some girls began giggling in a corner.

Just as Katara was about to go mix in with the small crowd of rebellious school kids, she felt a light, airy, tap on the top of her shoulder. Her skin quivered. She wasn't used to being touched in a way of not being intentionally hurt. She turned slowly, to find the same boy standing behind her.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." He said with a half smile, in a polite tone. Katara looked at him, staring at his eyes, awaiting his response. "I'm Kuzon, I'm new here… came from the earth kingdom colonies." His eye twitched a bit while he said it, and shortly after it, his eyes darted to the right for a split second. He was lying.

The first thing Katara learned when she became an assassin, was how to detect liars. Although some people are impossible to read, others are incredibly easy. The average person does about the same thing when they lie, although, some are a bit different. Most people blink, twitch, swallow, stutter, fidget, or sweat when they tell a lie. You can usually tell is someone is lying by having direct eye contact, which is what Katara does whenever she speaks with someone. It was one of her greater weapons.

"That's cool, I'm… Katara, from the heart of the Fire Nation." She gave off almost a sickly sweet smile.

"That's a nice name, but isn't that a water tribe name?" Aang remembered Sokka talking about his long lost sister, Katara.

"Yes, indeed it is. My parents were undercover spies in the Northern Tribe, my mother was pregnant for me then and so she had to name me a water tribe name to not raise suspicions, and when they came back from their job, I guess the name stuck when I was born." Katara was one of the people who mastered lying.

"Oh… Well, that's interesting. Anyway, would you join me for a dance?" Aang, or Kuzon, offered his hand to her, and waited for her acceptance of the invitation.

Katara was a bit puzzled on how this kid was so trusting to a total stranger. Soon as he got her name, he was offering a dance. Now what was she going to do? Should she accept? Should she stay on the safe side and decline? _The safe side? _Katara growled internally. She passed the safe side many years ago. Without thinking, she placed her hand in his. She regretted it when seconds after, Kuzon flung her out into the dance floor. He was careful while doing it, but he still nearly ripped her arm off from the unsuspected force. _Spirits, for being so scrawny, he is pretty strong._ Katara was pleasantly surprised.

The crowd of dancing kids slowly parted as they realized that the mysterious Kuzon was about to dance with a complete stranger. The tempo of the currently playing song sped up as it neared what must be the chorus, although it was an instrumental song. Now Katara was stuck. She didn't know how to dance. She was an assassin, not a dancer! Now here she was, expected to dance in front of a group of kids.

Aang looked at her, she looked slightly baffled. She didn't know what to do next. Aang then frantically began to think, _did she know how to dance? Was she a bender? Did she know any kind of gymnastics, or something? _ Well, he wasn't going to find out by thinking the questions. So he leaned in, and asked, "Are you a bender?"

Katara froze. His question churned around her brain like poison. _Are you a bender? _ Yes, she was. A master waterbender, bloodbender, and healer, but no Fire Nation citizen was any of these. So, she had to go against her own element.

"No. I am not."

"Okay then, do you know any form of martial art?" Aang sounded hopeful.

Katara inwardly smiled. She knew many kinds of martial arts. "Yes, I know many."

"Good! Then you should catch on quickly!"

Aang gave her know chance to ask what he meant by that, because next thing she knew, she was swung up in the air and he was cartwheeling backwards. She spun around and landed on her hands, and gracefully placed her feet down behind her, and then she popped up from her awkward position. The crowd awed at them both. Aang then walked around her in a circle, as if he was about to launch an attack on her. Katara complied, and after completing a few circles, creating suspense in the crowd, she grabbed his clothed arm, pushed it down, and together they cartwheeled to the side, side by side. Aang put his hands firmly on her waist and lifted her up, holding her above him; he twirled in a circle before gently setting her on the ground. The kids awed again. Katara caught on quickly, and soon the two were actually fighting, only, disguising it by a few little flares to make it look like a dance.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Jealously seeping into the voice of the girl.

"Onji, I'm sure Kuzon is just being nice. You know, being a good hostess of a party." Another girl reasoned.

"But look how beautiful she is! Kuzon is mine, not hers." Onji said distastefully. She didn't mean to sound like a greedy four-year-old, but Kuzon was the hit of the school ever since he first appeared at the small school. He instantly stole the hearts of many girls throughout all of his mysterious rebellious acts, and he was polite, and oh so charming.

"Onji, we know nothing about him. We shouldn't be calling dibs on him. He probably has a girlfriend from the colonies or something." Another girl added, slightly sad at the prospect of him being taken.

"Whatever, I just don't like this stranger girl. Sorry, I guess I've gotten touchy ever since Hide dumped me a few weeks ago." Onji sighed, and watched Kuzon dance with the girl.

Kuzon and Katara danced for several minutes, until a light sheen of sweat was on both of them. One thing Katara noticed was that while her breathing was slightly erratic, he was breathing completely normal normal. She pushed the fact aside as the bowed and walked away from the center of the dance floor. Kuzon motioned for her to follow him as he disappeared towards the back of the cave. Katara was hesitant, but did as he asked. She might as well be nice to him, he did dance with her.

At the end of the cave there was a few small earthen tables, another larger table holding a punch like drink, with a few little snacks. Most of the tables were empty though, since just about all the kids were busy dancing. But, there was one table that was occupied. It contained a small, female child who looked like she may have been twelve. Her shiny black hair was in a messy bun, and her overgrown bangs hung loosely over her face. Between the strands of hair covering her eyes, Katara could make out a cloudy green color. The girl's eyes were glazed over, staring in one spot particular, not focusing on any object. The girl was blind.

Next to the girl, was a tall man, or almost man. He was of dark skin, had dull blue eyes, a chiseled face, and his hair pulled into a ponytail. He looked liked he hadn't shaved in a few days, since he had dark pointy stubs around his face of what will soon become a beard. What stood out with him the most was that he looked familiar to Katara, and, he looked like he came from the water tribes. Katara bit down the thoughts of how much he looked like her brother. The young man had his arm draped over a young woman, who looked around 19, Katara's age. She had short, auburn colored hair, slightly pale skin, and dark green eyes. She was tall, muscled, and looked very athletic.

"Hey guys! I wanted to introduce you to Katara." Kuzon said happily, pointing towards the girl next to him. The blind girl looked directly at her with an unnerving stare, it chilled Katara's blood, blind people can't stare, but this one was. For the first time in her life, Katara felt endangered. Everyone in at the table was staring at her with a hostile glance. She was out numbered if anything happened, and there was nowhere to hide. _Damn it, Katara! You are an elite assassin, why the hell are these nobodies scaring you like this? _ Katara growled to herself.

Sokka stared at her. _I wanted to introduce you to Katara. _ Aang's words vibrated throughout his skull. What he saw before him was a spitting image of his mother. This had to be his sister. _Katara, I've missed you. _

"That's great Twinkletoes. But right now, we got a big problem." The blind girl had a girly voice, laden with a war-ruined personality it seemed like. Before Katara could ponder more, the music stopped abruptly, everyone froze, some even hid under their tunics. There in the opening of the cave, was the headmaster from the school.

"What is going on in here?" He said angrily. No one answered him. They were frozen with fear.

Kuzon quickly left his group of friends and went towards the headmaster, so an innocent school kid won't get blamed for the party.

"You!" The headmaster growled, when he saw Kuzon approaching him, sullenly. "Get him!" The two women from the reform school chased after Kuzon, attempting to grab him.

Aang was stuck. He couldn't use airbending to enhance his movements, not in this environment. He couldn't bend any element, but fire, and if he firebended, he risked accidentally hurting someone, or worse, burning his headband off. A few kids quickly tied their sashes around their head in a similar fashion to Kuzon, trying to help him out, but the one lady behind him caught up quickly, and grabbed the end of Aang's headband, pulling the knot loose. The headband fluttered away. In a mere second, Kuzon was on the ground, his head tucked safely away in his arms. Not one person could see his blue tattoo, or else everything would be ruined.

Soon as Aang fell to the ground, trying to protect his forehead from being seen, his group of friends where instantly there, protecting him. Katara smiled evilly. He was hiding something big, she guessed right about him.

"You will leave us alone if you knew what was good for you." The dark skinned one threatened.

"Out of my way." The lady attempted to push the large teen aside. He grabbed her arm, and pinned it forcefully behind her back. She twisted around, managed to get free, and aimed a punch at the teen, but it was counter blocked by him grabbing her wrist and punching back with his other arm. She barely dodged it, and next thing she knew, he did a roundabout kick towards her legs.

Whilst this was all happening, the tall girl grabbed Kuzon's headband, and gave it to him. He tied it on quickly, jumped up, and touched Sokka's shoulder, letting him know that he didn't have to cover for him anymore. Sokka stopped fighting, and backed away. He purposely did not hurt the lady, but he did a good job of distracting her.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go!" Kuzon said with a sly smile, back flipped away from the lady as she tried to grab his headband again, and made a run for the door with the rest of his buddies, except for one. The dark skinned one gave Katara a look, grabbed her arm, and pulled her along with them. Sokka wasn't going to loose his sister again.

Katara resisted his pull, but he gave her a scolding look and tightened his grip. He was too strong. No matter how much conditioning and training Katara had, a girl was naturally weaker than a man. She could escape later, but maybe it was for the best if she were with the group, it would allow her to discover their secret. She had a strong feeling that this was the group she was looking for.

Kuzon ran behind the rest of his buddies, making sure everyone of them made it through. As they entered a dark hole in the very back of the cave, and as Aang got near it, he jumped in the air, swiped his hands below him, and in response a rock wall closed up the gap, separating them from the rest of the party. Katara's eyes narrowed.

Then they stopped running. "I can't see anything!" The one who was clutching her arm complained.

"Oh no! What a _nightmare_!" The voice of the blind girl growled sarcastically. Then, she paused. "What's she doing here?"

"I couldn't just leave her!" The dark skinned guy let go of her arm, his voice rising.

"Yes, you could! Sokka, you just endangered his life by doing so!" The blind girl pointed towards Kuzon. Katara didn't hear the rest of his statement. Her blood froze. _Sokka. _

Sokka looked at his sister, her eyes wide, staring at him, mouth agape.

"Katara…" and he pulled her into a tight hug.

Everyone else stared at them strangely.

"Umm… Did I miss something?" The tall girl asked, confused.

Sokka pulled away from the hug. "Everyone, this is Katara, my sister."

"Snoozles has a sister!" Toph spluttered, feeling the vibrations of the new girl.

"Sokka, what are you doing in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, smiling. She was so lost up in her reunion that she forgot about her job.

"Well, we are all, um-" he looked towards Aang, and Aang nodded in approval. "We are helping Aang master the elements. He needs to learn firebending, and, well, since everyone thinks he is dead, we decided to use that to our advantage and lay low. But Aang accidentally got mistaken for a student at this school in his disguise, so he just played along with it." Sokka gave off a shrug.

"Well, Katara, as you know, that is Sokka, this is Toph-" he then stopped. They were in a pitch-black cave. Why introduce her to people she can't see? "I'll introduce you to everyone when we get out of the cave… But in the group we got Sokka, Toph, Suki, and me." Aang said. Then he tapped his foot on the ground, feeling the vibrations of his surrounding, and punched at the cave's wall, taking a short cut root right through the cave, instead of taking the dark path ahead of them. Toph chimed in, and together they earthbended out of the cave.

All the while, Katara was silent. She walked numbly, but no one noticed. She danced with the Avatar. She just _danced_ with her _prey. _ She smirked. She was right where she wanted to be. The Avatar was in her clutches, and he trusted her. Her assassin personality came back. The prince was paying her an enormous sum of gold, and soon, it was going to be hers.

She _was_ Sokka's sister. The Avatar won't suspect a thing. If he does, he'll be far to late to save himself.


End file.
